


【伯爵咕哒】距离的组织-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 1





	【伯爵咕哒】距离的组织-白茶狗凍

【伯爵咕哒】距离的组织-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【伯爵咕哒】距离的组织](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_12163bfa)

  
和伯爵羁绊剧情有一点相关  
  
/////////////////  
  
  
从漆黑的梦里挣扎着睁开眼睛，只有左面墙壁上的屏幕发出荧荧的薄光，像是梦里那些幽魂与鬼火。  
我得出去才行。   
噩梦接连三夜，醒来时不辨细节，只有鬼影在头脑中及暗室里耸动。柔软舒适的床铺仿佛成了地狱，令人分秒都不愿多待。我感到脊背上的汗水逐渐变得冰凉，瞬间梦里那些触感苏醒过来，我猛地跳下床，向门外跑去。   
“哇啊啊啊！”  
刚迈出一步，面前就转过来一双泛着琥珀色暗光的眼睛，走廊昏暗幽静，他也无声无息。   
“小点声。”  
“已经两点钟了，你这副打扮想去干什么？”他走近一步，上下打量我，视线停在我的脚上。   
我低头看了一眼，然后才觉得脚底发凉，慌乱中我连拖鞋都忘了穿上。   
我因为刚才的大叫而稍觉尴尬，但想到他像个幽灵一样在走廊上晃荡，仅仅露出一双闪耀的眼睛，不知道是谁更加奇怪。   
“你才是吓死人，大半夜在这儿干什么？散步？”  
他没有回答我。  
我知道他不需要睡眠，但是不知道他半夜里还会在外面乱逛。   
“回去睡觉，明天不是你睡懒觉的时候，或者你又想在修炼场里睡一早上？”   
他越过我望了眼黑暗的屋内，绕过我径直走到床边，“咔哒”一声，他的半边身体笼罩在柔和的灯光里。   
我站在门边不情不愿。   
“噩梦？”   
我羞于承认。我早过了因为噩梦哇哇大哭要求安慰的年纪，尽管此处此刻的梦境可能与灵魂相关，并不仅仅是虚无缥缈的幻象。  
他转过头盯着我的床铺半晌，我看着乱七八糟的被子和床单觉得有些尴尬。  
“过来睡觉，”他的声音放温和了些，“你不会做噩梦了。”  
我磨磨蹭蹭，想着他对噩梦倒很是了解。  
“我保证。”他叹了口气补充道。  
我不知道他如何保证，但还是一步作三步地挪动到床边，乖乖躺下。  
“其实也不完全因为做梦，”我一边拉扯被子一边说道，“我已经不怎么困了，真的。”   
“你不记得梦的内容？” 他根本不理会我，突兀地问。  
我摇了摇头。   
“嗯，不记得最好。”  
他拉了一张椅子在床边坐下，我有些诧异，不过我的半边脸都藏在被子下，他或许没有察觉。   
“你要坐在这儿？”  
“等你睡着了我就离开。”  
我想他没有抓住重点，但我也不可能拍着床板让他躺到这儿来。这个想法一定是魔鬼放在我头脑中的。  
“唔...这样我没法睡着。”  
“没关系，我会催眠你。”  
他面不改色地说道，一边脱下外套，挽起袖子。  
“......你是在开玩笑？” 他什么时候还当上了杂耍艺人。  
“只是一点点安神的小把戏，别太紧张。”   
他伸手将灯关上，刹那间我的眼前一片黑暗，过了一会儿才看见他双眼的微弱光芒。过了一会儿，连他的眼睛也看不见，他伸出手放在我的面前，遮住了我的视线。   
“鱼才睁着眼睛睡觉。”  
我老老实实闭上眼睛，感觉像是幼儿园午睡时装睡被老师发现。   
他的手在我面前张开，却并未碰到我，不远不近地笼罩着。我闻到新鲜的烟草的气味，和逐渐散去的古龙水的香气。他的手散发出温热，以及些微潮湿，我又想那或许是我的呼吸拍打在他的手上。   
他说让我不要紧张，我的心脏却自作主张地剧烈跳动着，在我的耳朵里响作轰鸣的鼓声。  
这就是他的催眠术、他的魔法？他还不如安安静静地坐在远处，这下我不可能睡着了。  
可是我并不是真的期望他坐在远处，我甚至觉得他的手掌与我相距的一厘米的都非常遥远。  
但或许这是他离我最近的时刻，我想明天早上醒来，他又会远远地站在我身边，不靠近，也不远离。  
我不敢睁开眼睛，害怕他收回手；也不愿睡着，害怕错过这个时刻。   
可是他的魔法是真的魔法，我的挽留以失败告终。再次醒来时天已大亮，空荡荡的椅子静立在床边。   
  
“觉得困吗？”  
在修炼场他问我。  
“托您的福，我神清气爽。”   
你生气也没用，我对自己说。说到底我能生谁的气。  
“结束了之后回去好好休息，你不记得不代表梦境对你没有影响。”  
我有些疑惑地看着他，他却并没有做任何解释，我觉得他似乎看起来有些疲惫，又怀疑是错觉。   
我想一个催眠的魔术不会有什么消耗，但是我想得太过简单。  
等到他的胸膛被奇美拉的利齿贯穿，像是被光照射到了一角，那些梦境的残片闪烁起来，在那里有烟卷如细小的花朵般明灭，有人整夜战斗不休。  
他为什么离我那样远呢？我迈开双腿伸长手臂，手心里只抓住几颗黯淡的星火，它们也很快消失在空中。  
有谁的箭矢射来，怪物吼叫着消失，有毒的血液溅到我的腿上，然后我才觉得疼痛。   
  
“不是特别严重，但是这几天可能要拄拐杖。”   
半边脚掌和小腿下部脱了层皮，除此之外没有别的地方受伤。尽管如此，我还是被医生严词厉色地说了一顿，他一边气鼓鼓地说要是被奇美拉一口咬掉脖子怎么办，转头又哭丧着脸担心会不会留下疤痕。  
“看到你冲过去真的吓死我了，就算想救他，不是可以用令咒吗？”  
“对不起......”   
我知道他们不会死去，甚至不会远离，只是在碎裂成金色的星火之后返回迦勒底，数小时之后就能再次相见。我不知道我在想什么。或许我觉得任何的远离都是不可忍受的。  
他觑着我的脸色，没有再问，反倒像是自己思索了一番。   
“你没事就一切都好，回去好好休息吧。”  
“不方便的话，用轮椅也可以，是列昂纳多的新发明。”  
“不用了，不用了。”  
我接过医生手中的拐杖，他陪着我走到门口。  
“啊，有人来接你了。”  
他看了一眼门外，回头笑着看着我。爱德蒙听到声音转过身来。  
“我还是坐轮椅吧，要速度最快的。”我转过头对医生说。   
“你以为是开赛车吗。” 他打断我的话，走到我面前。   
“我会送她回去，谢谢你为她治疗。”   
我想他平时见到医生如同见了鬼，现在语气板结如铁块地道谢，怎么听都觉得怪异。医生却还笑眯眯的，像是有什么好事。  
医务室的门关上，他盯着我看了好一会儿。我一会儿看地面，一会儿看他斗篷的下摆。  
他的斗篷突然向我靠近，我吓了一跳，惊呼声还在牙齿背后，我却已经悬浮在空中。   
他的手臂还是原来的手臂，我可以借此确认他还是完好的。他当然会是完好的。我是未死过的人，他却生死多次，可是死亡总是死亡，不会因次数的多少而减轻痛苦。我不想他经历。   
“对不起......” 我贴着他的胸口，感到他心脏的鼓动，那里不会有伤口，可是却曾有利牙穿过。   
“抓紧我。”   
他只这样对我说道，我搂紧他的脖子，将滚烫的脸颊藏在他的衣领间。  
他离我这样近，好像我的泪水会流进他的皮肤里。  
  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
2018/01/22  


  
热度 102  
评论 3

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[エドぐだ](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E3%82%A8%E3%83%89%E3%81%90%E3%81%A0)

[伯爵咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%AF%E7%88%B5%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[岩窟王](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B2%A9%E7%AA%9F%E7%8E%8B)

  


  


评论(3)

热度(102)

  1. [](https://s0955033133.lofter.com/) [御凡](https://s0955033133.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://chenzheyu425.lofter.com/) [時光旅人](https://chenzheyu425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://annaoo899.lofter.com/) [AnnaO_o](https://annaoo899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yuukika.lofter.com/) [半夏生](https://yuukika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yunhaiyao.lofter.com/) [苦痛保级老咸鱼](https://yunhaiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://seventhsea.lofter.com/) [香香香蕉精](https://seventhsea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xiaoluo959.lofter.com/) [——落](https://xiaoluo959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zhanxinghe894.lofter.com/) [天下修道終南為冠](https://zhanxinghe894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) [鱼酱的突刺光波](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yilingx.lofter.com/) [Yilingx](https://yilingx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) [迦勒底最大嫖客-L酱](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) [迦勒底最大嫖客-L酱](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://ccc233333.lofter.com/) [(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)](https://ccc233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://anfc1.lofter.com/) [nokco](https://anfc1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) [橘川](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wannastars.lofter.com/) [星辰翼](https://wannastars.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://contrary.lofter.com/) [希望週刊](https://contrary.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://mianami.lofter.com/) [海拉尔小当家](https://mianami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wushengbaoyu.lofter.com/) [无生暴雨](https://wushengbaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) [温如](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wochaoshuaix.lofter.com/) [勒格安斯](https://wochaoshuaix.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://fuhuadexunyicao.lofter.com/) [谜之薰衣草](https://fuhuadexunyicao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) [啊，是魔法](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) [啊，是魔法](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://wangwangwang268.lofter.com/) [EP](https://wangwangwang268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://beiyan788.lofter.com/) [燕堪折](https://beiyan788.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://darkness932.lofter.com/) [于焓](https://darkness932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://cyble9933.lofter.com/) [Cyble](https://cyble9933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lan33.lofter.com/) [JIA_绝对公正](https://lan33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lecia1204.lofter.com/) [鎖狀輓歌](https://lecia1204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) [鳥居久張](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) [您的菜上齐了](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wubochaoye.lofter.com/) [早乙女花庭](https://wubochaoye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) [galaxy](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) [galaxy](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yanjing0.lofter.com/) [理佳](https://yanjing0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mojing97.lofter.com/) [镜镜不是静静](https://mojing97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://tenthousandnights.lofter.com/) [第十二夜](https://tenthousandnights.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yufeirensuozhi718.lofter.com/) [huge figure涡轮酱](https://yufeirensuozhi718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shanhui362.lofter.com/) [山隳](https://shanhui362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://131244568.lofter.com/) [感谢大家的朋友](https://131244568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mono-shimotsuki.lofter.com/) [深見アキ](https://mono-shimotsuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://canghaixiao995.lofter.com/) [沧海 晓](https://canghaixiao995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://daohuo-20.lofter.com/) [曲谐](https://daohuo-20.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xueling194.lofter.com/) [雪玲](https://xueling194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
